Benutzer Blog:SaRags
Hallo mein Name ist ****** und ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über 2 Brüder. Die beiden Brüder hießen Sam & Rags... 15.Januar 2015 Sam: Rags müssen wir wirklich umziehen ich will hier bleiben. Rags: VERGISS ES hier will uns eh keiner haben! WIR GEHEN !!! Mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck stieg Sam ins Auto und sie fuhren in ihre neue Heimatstadt. Ein paar Wochen später... Sam: RAGS, RAGS ich hab heute eine 1 bekommen. Rags: Das ist schön wenn du weiter so machst wirst du bestimmt irgendwann ein großer Arzt. *streichelt den Kopf von Sam* Sam: Danke Bruder. Rags: Ich geh dann mal Einkaufen.Mach auf gar keinen Fall die Tür auf, hast du mich verstanden ! Sam: Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr !!! Aber gut werd ich net machen. Rags: Gut... Sam´s Tagebuch Hallo mein Name ist Sam ich bin 16 Jahre alt. Zu meinem Aussehen ich habe dunkel braune Haare, blaue Augen und eine ganz ganz leicht gebräunte Haut. Ich habe keine Eltern. Ich habe nur einen Bruder sein Name ist Rags. Er ist auch 16 Jahre alt hat schwarze Haare, rote Augen und sein Hautfarbe ähnelt das vom Schnee, sehr weiß. Wir sind zwar Zwillinge aber unsere Verhaltensweise ist unterschiedlich. Mann kann sagen wenn wir in einen Film spielen würden, würde ich den Protagonisten und Rags den Antagonisten spielen. Trotzdem liebe ich meinen Bruder den er ist der beste Bruder und der einzigste Mensch den ich noch habe. Obwohl wir Zwillinge sind übernimmt Rags die Rolle des großen Bruder.Wir wohnen in einem Haus das nahe am Wald liegt, der Wald ist düster und völlig unheimlich.Wie der Wald so düster und unheimlich wurde erzähle ich euch jetzt: Es geschah vor 7 Jahren da brannte der Wald und unser Haus ab in dem auch unsere Eltern starben. Während diesem Brand waren Rags und ich im Wald wir haben verstecken gespielt. Rags musste Suchen und ich versteckte mich, als der Brand größer wurde, und ich es merkte wollte ich fliehen doch es war schon zu spät ich war umzingelt vom Feuer, ich fing an zu weinen , und schrie nach meinem Bruder irgendwann wurde mir schwindelig da ich den Rauch einatmete, und ich merkte wie alles dunkler wurde und langsam schlossen sich meine Augen. Doch dann sah ich jemanden außerhalb des Feuers der auf mich zu rannte, es war Rags er kam her um mich zu beschützen, ich wurde ohnmächtig und konnte mich dann nicht mehr daran erinnern was danach passierte ich wusste nur dass Rags Narben, und Brandspuren am Körper hatte. Seitdem wurde alles anders. Jeder hielt sich fern von uns den Grund wissen wir immer noch nicht. Deswegen beschloss Rags das wir auszuziehen ich wollte aber nicht, ich wollte nicht weg von dem Ort an dem wir unsere Kindheit verbracht haben. Aber ich konnte mich nicht gegen Rags aufstellen. Ich hatte mich schnell an unsere neue Heimat gewohnt doch immer vermisste ich unsere alte Heimat. Heute hatte ich eine 1 in der Schule bekommen und Rags war sehr stolz auf mich... *Ding Dong* Es klingelte an der Tür Sam kam die Treppe hinunter und überlegte: Ob er aufmachen soll, Rags hatte es ihm Ja verboten. Aber so stur wie Sam ist rief er sogar Laut: Dir werd ich´s zeigen ich bin kein Kind mehr ! Er öffnete die Tür doch es war keiner dort also ging er wieder rein. Sam überlegte was er jetzt machen könnte. Er aß, spielte, zeichnete und nachdem er dass alles getan hatte langweilte er sich zu Tode. Also beschloss er raus zu gehen und ein bisschen die Stadt zu erkunden, da Rags ihm verboten hatte alleine rauszugehen. Nach langem erkunden knurrte sein Magen also holte er seine Brieftasche raus um zu sehen wie viel Geld er den noch übrig habe. Plötzlich schnappte jemand Sam´s Brieftasche und rannte los, Sam reflexartig hinterher... Währenddessen bei Rags... Rags war fertig mit einkaufen und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich aus den Laden, denn ein paar jugendliche Mädchen unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit über Rags..uhh..wie sexy..sonen heißer typ...,als er endlich bezahlte und raus ging sah er jemanden der schreiend über die Straßen jemand anderen hinterher jagte. Rags sah genauer hin und sah dass es Sam war der einem Dieb hinterher rannte. Rags ließ die Einkaufstüten fallen und kletterte auf dem Dach des Einkaufsladen und sprang dann von Dach zu Dach. Er sah wie der Dieb in einer schmalen Gase hinein rannte, Sam hinterher, dort angekommen wurde Sam umzingelt. Bevor sie auf Sam drauf gehen wollten sprang Rags vom Dach hinunter und zwar genau auf den Dieb. Sam sah sich nochmal um und die Freunde von dem Typ lagen schon auf den Boden...er wunderte sich doch bevor er noch was sagen wollte, bekam er schon ein Schlag von Rags auf dem Kopf. Sam: AUA das tut weh !!! Rags: Idiot hab dir nicht gesagt du sollst nicht raus gehen. Sam: Um genau zu sein hast du gesagt ich soll die Tür nicht aufm...AUUUU..*Rags gab Sam noch ein Schlag auf dem Kopf*. Nach dem Sam sich beruhigt hat sind sie zurück zum Laden gegangen haben ihre Sachen genommen die glücklicherweise nicht geklaut wurden. Zuhause angekommen ging Sam direkt schlafen. Rags las noch etwas und ging dann auch schlafen. Morgen machten sich beide für die Schule bereit. (Sam trägt meistens nur blaue/weiße Kapuzenshirts oder blaue/weiße Kapuzenpullis und grau, schwarze oder dunkelblaue Hosen. Rags dagegen trägt nur schwarz/rote Sachen z.b ein rot,schwarz gestreiftes langes T-shirt und darüber eine Schwarze Kapuzenlederjacke die bis zu seinen Hüften geht und eine schwarze Hose doch eins haben sie beide gemeinsam und zwar sie tragen beide schwarze/weiße Sneakers.)